List of Enemies
Most of the monsters can be defeated by using a super stomp, supplies, or an offensive weapon. Some are invisible and you need the scrying orb to see them. Most give a sum of experience that decreases the higher your level is. Giant Rachnoid *Special Attack: None *Defeated by a slingshot to its exposed belly, but only encountered once. *Gives no experience. *Noogo Village *Fought only once *Has no real attack to affect you *Find only if you are a first timer The Ninja gives you a slingshot :) Shadow Rachnoid *Special Attack: Shoots more potent poison *Special Crafting Item: Rachnoid Leg *Spider Cave and Giant Tree Cragcrawler *Special Attack: Charge. *Special Crafting Item: Cragcrawler scale and tooth *Various Locations Shadow Spawner *Special Attack: Spawns other monsters. *It can take several super stomps or attacks to defeat. *Can be found in most trails. *Gives no experience. Poison Rachnoid *Special Attack: Shoots poison which causes damage over time. *Special Crafting Items: Rachnoid Leg, Rachnoid Silk * currently known in the forest ruins Bombird *Special Attack: Drops single watermelons. *Special Crafting Item: Bombird Feather and bombird claw *Various Locations Large Bombird *Special Attack: Drops dual watermelons. *Special Crafting Items: Bombird Feather, Bombird Beak *Various Locations Rock Boombug *Special Attack: Blows up, causing some damage. *''May'' only stay for the Return of the Guardian Knights event. *Found on many trails. *If damaged will explode *Special Crafting Items: Boombug Fuse Rock Rumbler *Special Attack: Throws rocks that cause some splash damage.﻿ *May only stay for the Return of the Guardian Knights. *Found in several trails. *Weakness (as on Monkey Quest Site) Boom Bombs Rock Orchids * Special Attack: Spits rocks strait ahead and forwards diagonal. *Found mainly in Ootu Mystics *Can be found upside-down or straight up. *Special Crafting Item: Orchid Leaf and orchid thorn Bathog * Special Attacks: Will swoop down and try to harm you, spits rocks *Can fly in all directions and is dangerous when you are close to it *Special Crafting Item: Bathog Ear and bathog wings *Various Locations Moss Orchid * Special Attack: Shoots out poisonous seeds forwards and in a forwards diagonal angle. *If you are hit by a poisonous seed, you will gradually take damage *Found in Ootu Mystics *Special Crafting Item: Orchid Leaf and Orchid Thorn. Magma Orchid * Special Attacks: Will spit Fire balls * Found in most Chim Foo Trails and Hard Ootu Trails. Moss Bathog * Special Attacks: It will Swoop towards you, shoots out poisonous seeds. *If you are hit by a poisonous seed, you will gradually take damage. *Can fly in all directions *Mainly found in Ootu Mystics *Special Crafting Items: Bathog Ear, Bathog Wing or bathog fang Razorwing * Special Attack: Drops 3 Watermelons *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Bombird Feather, Quality Shadow Shard or Bombird Beak *Also drops a primal binding to sell for alot of bananas *He got corrupted when a shadow binding hit him then he turned shadow completely and unable to recover his own bombird form. Red Bombird * Special Attack: Drops Dual Watermelons *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Bombird Feather, Bombird Beak, Bombird Claw Dragon * Special Attack: Spits Fireballs *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Item: Dragon Scale Magma Dragon *Special Attack: Spits Dual Fireballs *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Dragon Scale, Dragon Claw and Dragon Heart Mist Dragon * Special Attack: Spits Dual Fireballs *Found in Chim Foo *You need the Scrying Orb to deal damage to it *Special Crafting Items: Dragon Scale, Dragon Claw and Dragon Heart Shadow Dragon * Special Attack: Spits 3 Giant Fireballs at Once *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Dragon Scale, Dragon Claw, Quality Shadow Shard Pincer *Special Attack: Tries to pinch you with it's giant claws *Found in Sea Dragon *Special Crafting Item: Pincer Fragment or pincer shell Spinefish * Special Attack: It will swim towards you and try to bite you. *Found in Sea Dragon and Soggy Creek *Special Crafting Item: Trawler Scale, spinefish eye, and spinefish scale Large Spinefish *Special Attack: It will swim towards you and try to bite you. *Found in Sea Dragon *Special Crafting Item: Trawler Scale trawler eye ball and a trawler lantern Shadow Cragcrawler * Special Attack: It will Charge towards you *Found in the end of Blimp Ridge. *Special Crafting Items: Cragcrawler Scale, Cracked Shadow Shard, and cragcrawler tooth. Rock Ograk * Special Attack: It will head-butt you *Found in areas in the guardian knight event *Moves very slow Fire Rumbler * Special Attack: It will throw firey rocks at you *Found in areas in the guardian knight event *They have very a large sight range Magma Ograk * Special Attack: It will head-butt you *Found in the Shard Cavern *Move very slow *Found in the Guardian's Keep Arena Magma Boombug * Special Attack: Blows Up, causing major damage *Found in the guardian knight event *If damaged, it will explode *Special crafting item: Boombug Fuse Shadow Ograk * Special Attack: It will head-butt you. *Found in the Shard Cavern *Moves very slow Magma Bathog * Special attack: Will swoop down and try to harm you, spits flaming rocks *Can fly in all directions *Special Crafting Item: Bathog Ear, Bathog Wing, Bathog Fang *Found at various locations *single one found at arena in volcano lair Shadow Shard * Special Attack: None *Has lots of defence *Found in the Vespid arenas *Will give the Vespid Health Spiker *Special Attack: None *Burrows underground when you are not near *Pops up as you approach and fires spikes *Found at Snowdrift Hills *Crafting Items: Ice Vermin Feet Category:Content Category:Levels Category:Bestiary